A not so perfect life
by Princess-of-da-world
Summary: Life isn't perfect for Undertakers daughter and Shawn Micheals niece.
1. my life

(a/n I do not own anyone in this story expect Hannah and Derek but Derek owns himself and i own myself..but all the rest of the people in this story is owned by wwe and Vince so please dont sue me)

All my life everyone told that I'd know the right person when I meet them. That we would live happily ever after.But never once did they tell me that I would experiment a lot of betray, hurt, and broken heart. Sometime during that time I stopped caring about people. I didn't care about people, for the fact I might get hurt. So I just stopped hang out with my friends expect at the time my boyfriend. He seems to be the only one who understood where I was coming from. But even he proved to me that I shouldn't care about people. Even my parents proved it to me. Why you ask my parents? They weren't even really parents. They weren't there for me when I needed them the most. My mom was out partying, while my dad was on the road for the WWE as the Undertaker. I knew that they didn't have a good marriage but I just ignored it. I figured they would work it out whatever it was. I was wrong. One night my dad came home inexpertly and found my mom with another guy. I heard some yelling from him then my mom say "she doesn't need you." I just ignored it the comment figured she was still drunk. After a couple of minutes I heard knocking on my door. "Come in" I yelled, "Can we talk" my dad asked. "If this is about mom I swear I didn't know she was with another man, I didn't know she would that while I was in the house" I said " I know sweetie but I figured you probably wouldn't want to spend your last couple of months of school at home, so I figured you would like to come on the road with me and uncle Shawn if that's alright with you?" He asked "Are you kidding, how can I?" asking "Well you could training, go down to the ringside and finish school on the road, id get you a turio" He said "Id love to" I yelled while hugging him! I couldn't wait I would see my uncle Shawn, and my only friend that I actually love and trust Adam, Chris and Stephanie! While I was getting my stuff ready I remember something that could not go..Derek

PrincessHannahMelinda I know its not all that but i try don't give me a bad reviews i beg you..lol peace


	2. The love of my life

Why was it that every time something good happens to me im not happy about it unless Derek is involved? Derek is a guy I dated for about 2years and 3months. I was complete in love with him. He is part of the reason I don't care about people. To make a very long story short. He cheated on me, but he never told me about it till 2days before he broke up with me. Then lately he's been asking me out but when im about to say something he says "forget it." For some weird I believe we will get back together. It's been about 8months since we broke up, I still love him ill never stop. When we were dating he was a very protect of me. He is 2years older then me so he knew more about life then I did. But after a year and half he want more then kissing. I refused to do it, so he hit me. That went on for about a couple months, and then Adam and Chris found out about it and beat him up. That might have been a reason he cheated on me. So we broke up. I never did find out how Adam and Chris found out, but oh well. Adam and Chris are like family they are the greatest guys alive. Anyways after Derek I wasn't able to date anyone since… until now


	3. Wish don't come true

**It's been five months since I started at the wwe. I have been in a lot of matches I love it. I finish school in two months I can't wait. I really want to be a full time wrestler. The people are so great here. Everyone is really nice; here and there I meet people that aren't cool. Like this guy name John Cena. He thinks he's better then everyone else. Just then Vince and my dad walked up, finished talking about whatever they were talking about, shook hands, and Vince left. "What was that all about?" I asked him "Oh nothing he just wanted to know who I though would be good with you as a fake boyfriend." He said while looking at his feet. "Who did you tell him?" I asked getting mad. "Oh I told him that I though you and...." He said not able to finish his statement, because he was looking at someone behind me. "Yoyo baby what's up?" As I heard the voice to known other then John Cena. "I love how they put us together, maybe we could do more then kiss," he said as he slapped my butt. "Wait a minute they stuck me with him?" I said loudly " Why him, Why not Randy Orton or Jeff Hardy?" I asked. Just as I said that I looked over at John I could see the hurt in his eyes at that moment I wished I was died but of course none of my wishes come true**


End file.
